Letter
by soda-denial
Summary: Ino/Sakura. Ino writes a letter of confession to her pink haired friend.


**Disclaimer** : I own no portion of Naruto . . . unfortunatly.

**Characters** : Ino, Sakura

**Warnings** : Female/Female.

* * *

**Letter**

**I**t was around midnight on a Saturday night and a blonde girl sat at her desk, trying to find a way to word her letter. She couldn't find the right way to do that. Crumpled balls of paper laid all around her, proving that she had tried many times to create this message.

This letter wasn't just any note. It was a letter that would either make or break her life. It was a letter of confession.

She had tried writing all he hopes and dreams in the letter, then finally at the end she wrote the three words; I love you. That plan didn't work as well as planned.

Then she tried only writing the three words. That wasn't right either. The girl had tried many other tactics to make this letter as perfect as she could, but it seemed that success was evading her that day.

She sighed, crumpling another draft of the message and tossing it over by the garbage can.

"Why can't anything ever go right for me?" she asked herself. She sighed and shrugged, pulling out a fresh piece of paper, to restart her letter.

It took her about three hours to finally perfect her letter. She beamed happily and held up her work for herself to admire.

The letter was written in prefect cursive and it was the perfect length. It explained exactly what she felt, not leaving one detail out. It was perfect.

The blonde girl couldn't wait to give it to her love the next day. She was quite nervous too, I mean, confessions are never easy. This one would be worse than all the others.

The object of her affection was another girl, so that made it especially difficult. When the blonde girl came to terms with her feelings, around a year ago, she had no idea how to cope with the idea.

After a month, she gave up. She just decided to accept the idea, and go along with it all. The time had passed and the girl of her dreams drifted further away.

It didn't help that they weren't on very good speaking terms, anyway. They had chased after the same guy for a while, well seven years to be exact, but to no avail. Neither of them managed to capture that boy's heart.

Over the past year both her and her love had mysteriously stopped loving that boy, for no reason at all. Well, maybe there was a reason for her to stop loving him, but her love definitely didn't have a reason.

The blonde had hoped it was because her love had come to love her, but it seemed like the other girl liked her even less now. Avoiding contact at all times. It was horrible.

The blonde girl took her hair out and combed her fingers through it, preparing to go to bed. She sighed, then laid down. 'Tomorrow's gonna be either my best or worse day,' she thought sadly, flicking off the light, and falling into a deep slumber.

The next morning, our heroine woke up extremely early. She spent three hours getting ready for her exciting day. When she was finally was ready, she snatched the envelope off her desk and raced out the door.

She arrived at the place where she asked her love to meet her. She saw the silhouette of the girl in the rising sun. A small smile graced her face before she ran up to the other girl.

"What do you want this early in the morning, Ino-pig?"

The blonde smiled. "I wanted to give you this, forehead girl," she said, handing the letter to the other girl. The other girl stared at the letter that was placed in her hand.

"I-Ino . . . What is this?" she asked, slowly.

"It's everything I need to say to you, Sakura," Ino replied.

Sakura stared at the other girl. "Do you . . . mean . . . ?" her voice trailed off.

"Well, ja ne!" Ino said, smiling and leaving before Sakura opened the letter.

Ino headed over to Ichiraku Ramen, and sat down. She felt extremely apprehensive. If Sakura wanted to reply soon, she would surely some looking for her, and Ino didn't want to be in any of the obvious places. Ino wanted to know how badly the pink-haired girl wanted to reply.

Ino waited at Ichiraku for a grand total of ten minutes, before she was found by none other than Sakura.

"Ino . . . I really . . . Err . . . I guess, since you like me a lot, it's okay for me to like you back, right?" Sakura asked, shyly.

Ino blinked in a confused way. "You . . . like me then?" she asked, uncertainly.

Sakura nodded, confidently. "I do," she replied.

Ino smiled and got off of her stool. "Well then, forehead girl, what now?"

"I don't know, Ino-pig. You were supposed to think of things to do before now!" Sakura exclaimed.

Ino frowned. "Why do I have to think of things to do?!" she asked, in a slightly annoyed voice.

Sakura giggled. "Ino-pig, I was just kidding!"

Ino rolled her eyes. This was certainly going to be a new experience.

* * *

Whew. My first girl/girl story ever.  
I like.

-Taryn


End file.
